Metallia
Metallia is the Protagonist of the story. A swamp witch who summons forth a mysterious, legendary solider called The Hundred Knight in order to end her feud with the Forest Witch. Her goal is to transform the entire world into a swamp. Story Although Metallia calls herself the "Swamp Witch", she is not actually a real witch at the beginning of the game. She is completely self-taught and yet wound up with a tremendous amount of magical power in addition to immortality. Despite this, she has apparently predicted her own death due to unknown circumstances. She is physically unable to leave the swamp or she will perish, and she used to use a ring known as the Green Crystal in order to be able to walk outside of it, before it was stolen by Forest Witch Malia. The strange aspects of her condition are later revealed to be because she was artificially created by Malia using a magical seed from Great Witch Uruka. The swamp that she lives in was created from the remains of the fallen godlike entity Niike, and her purpose was to rid the world of the poisonous swamp, as she uses up the liquid mana that forms it in order to use magic. Once the swamp was gone, she would inevitably perish. Ultimately, this plan backfires when the Hundred Knight helps her release the swamp throughout the world again. She chooses to be the new seal on Niike's power, but the Hundred Knight convinces her to defeat Niike instead. She gives her life to resurrect Viscole Dotrish, but is able to regrow her body from a new seed and return to normal. Personality Metallia is over confident and arrogant. She is completely obsessed with swamps and has made it her mission in life to spread swamps all over the world. She believes they are the most beautiful things ever, and gets mad if any one insults or tries to damage them. She's also quite foul-mouthed and says that everyone, demons, angels, and gods are her vassals and nothing more. Appearances in Other Media. Metallia appears in Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness and Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, as a DLC Monster Character with highest INT and RES, making her a Magic Tank. She learns 4th Tier Offensive Spells far earlier than any generic Magic Classes, in addition to learning 5th Tier Magic. Her other skills showcase mechanics from her own game, and she can Magichange into a staff. Trivia * Metallia appears to be at least partially based off the children's book character Pippi Longstocking. They share such characteristics as being a young (looking) girl with long, orange, braided hair, living alone in a large house with solely non-human companions, having little idea of how to behave in the outside world, a lack of conventional education, and possessing incredible innate strength (magical power). Metallia, however, is extremely well-read and taught herself magic. * Metallia's original Japanese name "Metallica" was changed most likely due to NISA wanting to avoid legal issues with the heavy metal band Metallica.